Chase The Student
by notrace13
Summary: This is the story of Chase Raynor and his life after being pulled into an inter-dimensional war by a playful, mischievous, coy, beautiful and very power shape shifting teenage kitsune psiconic commando.
1. Enter Chase

Prologue

Hello I see you've picked up this book. Do me a favor will you. If the bookstore or library you got this from sorted this in fiction, put it back into history. Despite what people think, this really happened. Oh, I am so sorry. Where are my manners?

My name is unimportant but you may call me Riomasuru, or Rio if you prefer. Do you believe in: cybernetic-wars, transformation of the body, human/non-human relations, or mind control; Not to mention: inter-dimensional travel, elemental powers, and communication with a world of characters from a place you did not know existed. Oh, damn I'm getting ahead of myself. This "story"(I use the term VERY loosely) really started way back when the………

Chapter 1

"SON OF A MOTHER &*(%R!" The voice was that of Chase Raynor, high school senior, average life and "King of Gaming." It was Friday, August 10, 4:47 p.m. Chase was in his final match in the "Gierova City Gaming Championship," and he was tied-up with the challenger Derek "Demoman" Dalberg. The city was watching in anticipation as the players expended their last rifle rounds.

Chase's gaming avatar was an African American male, roughly 5' 10," with a slightly heavy look to him, without looking unfit, yet not "muscle man" either. Derek's was white, 5' 11¾" with a kind of punk Gothic look to him but you couldn't tell that from the intensity he was emitting.

Derek had Chase pinned down behind a rock, effectively cutting off his chance of escaping in the nearby tank. "Crap! When did he pick that up?!" Chase mutter to himself. he slowly peeked around the left side of the rock. I gleam of red caught the corner of his eye "Heh, Heh, Heh, your mine now." he blind fired two rounds one over and one to the right. Derek's minigun seemed to spring back to life unleashing a torrent of bullets, some chipping away parts of the boulder. "Your dead Raynor!" Derek yelled. "Huh?" he said just in time to catch the full force of the flashbang that Chase lobbed just seconds before. Blinded, Derek recoiled noticeably. Chase quick as lightning, took advantage of the confusion to stand up, aim, and fire off one loud shot. all in one smooth motion, It left the barrel streamlined over the boulders and into an explosive crate. "GAME OVER." Said a booming electronic voice "WINNER, CHASE RAYNOR."

Chase's friend and colleague Joe Aelertuus ran over to him to congratulate him. As they left Chase felt his gaming honed 6th sense trigger making him stop, look around then shrug as he walked out. Little did he know that the slight change he just felt was the first of many unusual happenings that he would experience through out the next few months.

Before I continue, I should probaly tell you a bit about what the world was like back then. The earth was half destroyed by orbital bombardment by an alien race known as the shivans. The few parts of the planet that were inhabitable were either incapable of catching enough sunlight for farming and was therefore used for housing, or too open to defend with soil too soft to build Anti-aircraft-artillery and anti-orbital-cannon sites. There were spots that were untouched by war, but those were usally taken by the upper-class and military. even then however, there we're raids.

The capitol city of earth was Gierova. Located just outside, about 50 miles southeast the ancient American city of Tucson. Chase's apartment was at the southeast side of the city overlooking the gorge that housed the city's shield power station. It wasn't much but it was the only home that Chase really had.


	2. Enter Joe

Chapter 2

The ride home was jovial at worst and a riot requiring police action at best. Chase was the reigning king of gaming for the 3 year in a row, earning him not only the 1st place trophy, but the "hat trick" plaque from the GGF and enoughf credits to pay for rent and school for the next year.

Feeling rather drained, Chase was reclining in the passenger seat dozing. Joe, anticipating Chase's condition, had offered to drive his support staff to their respective homes, Then head back to Chase's apartment for a much deserved pizza, coloian ale and good night sleep.

Joe asked, "Where is the shield switch?" "It's the one on the right. Be right back I'm checking the fuses." Chase said heading for the door to the basement.

The basement of Chase's apartment was more or less average. There was your usual 10" TV, couch, mini fridge, 20 or so boxes with various labels and a variety of items that he could not remember buying. Ok maybe not usual, but then again Chase never was average. He could hear Joe fumbling around the freezer looking for the pizza.

"Where is that fuse box?" he said to himself. Chase pulled a cell from his pocket, flipped the top and proceeded down the steps, his improvised flashlight guiding him. The fuse box was in the far corner. As he moved towards it, an odd piece of plastic caught his eye. "So that's where my GameMaster was!" Chase thought. "Lets see, plug the AC cord into the outlet and power!" Apart from a click, nothing happened.

"Whos there?" Chase said, nearly losing his balance. Nothing. "Oy, I really picked a bad time to go decaf."

By now the adrenaline for the game had dropped off a bit. He quickly swapped the bad fuse with one of the spares he kept in a small red bucket, then moved back to the couch, plopping down in fatigue. "You all right down there?" Joe yelled leaning on stair rail that led down into the darkness "Yeah, I'll be right up. I found my old GameMaster and I want to see if it still work." Chase reached for the power button. CRACK! Lightning struck the house with incredible force and the thunder shook the very foundation of the building. "AGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Chase and Joe screamed in pain. Joe fell down, his mind spinning. Chase, just fell down.

Joe woke up half an hour later still in pain. He hobbled over to the phone. "911 emergency. Is every thing all right?" said a young female voice. 'Damn an intern' Joe thought. "Yes I think my friend is unconscious. He went down to change the fuses but then lightning struck and I heard screaming just before I went under." "Have you checked to make sure?" "DAMNIT! GET AN AMBULACE DOWN HERE NOW! LAST TIME I SAW THE CLOCK IT READ 5:30!"


	3. Enter Katie

Chapter 3

"Hey…Chase wa…up……ake..up……ctor….come ov…here." Chase could hear voices and he knew them. The problem was they were coming from the wrong direction entirely, up. "Wha?" he said intelligently. "Doc he's awake." It was Joe's voice. He was sitting by the bed. "What?" chase said again? "Where am I?" "Fear not." a third voice answered softly. Chase, now sitting up, noticed there where two people in the room, Joe and the doctor. He looked around to see if he could find an intercom, but there was none.

His head was spinning like a top and ringing like his alarm clock, along with pain shooting through his skull ever so often. His vision wasn't much better. Blurred was like saying he dabbled in gaming. A third figure appeared just before he closed his eyes again. The figure did not disappear, not that chase could comprehend that fact at the time.

In the sub-reality that was Chase's sub subconscious, the figure drifted, until it saw Chase. He was floating in a pillar of bluish white light. As the figure stepped forward, the light reveled it was not human but a humanoid fox. What more it was female. She spoke. "Fear not newblood, I am here." She move forward her lips inching closer until finally she…

"Wha!" chase shot straight up and looked around. "Oh your awake" Joe said. "It would seem so." Chase said sarcasticly He looked in the direction of the second voice. She was standing right there. But she was different. She had an aura, around her and was slightly translucent. In addition her ears, face and skin were more human. The only indication that she was not another of the species was her hair, golden not blonde and flowing. "Who are you?" chase asked her. She just smiled. "I'm Joe, don't you recognize me?" Joe asked chase. He was frightened. He had got shocked to and was fine, but Chase had been knocked out for at least 6 hours longer.

"Doc, could you scan the room and tell me how many sentient beings there are?" Chase called out. The Doctor behind the tinted glass flashed the thumbs up and hit a few buttons. The room dimmed as an orange light by the door turned on. There was nothing but silence for the next few moments. Then suddenly the lights brightened and a medical robot's metallic voice reported, "Three organic beings in this room." Chase was stunned, but Joe didn't even flinch. "THREE? JOE ARE THERE REALLY THREE?!"

Chase yelled in panic. Joe sat back down, relived his friend was back to what was "normal" for him. "Yes. You me and… what did you say your name was?" "Katie." The girl supplied. "Yes Katie. You, me and Katie." He continued. Chase, now thoroughly confused asked. "Wait you can see her?" "Yes." Joe said looking nervous again. "I think I need to be alone for a bit." Chase muttered to him self. "Ok just ell me when your ready to split." Joe said as he and Kaite got up to leave. "Not you." Chase said pointing at Katie. "I want to speak with you."


	4. Enter Reality

Chapter 4.

As Joe left the room he could hear Chase's infamous "I'm royally ticked off because I don't know what's happening, so maybe if I talk load enough I will understand" voice.

"So doc, now that Chase is in the clear, what about me?" Joe asked. "Well, you have an abnormal ENG count and your brain waves are pulsing twice as fast as is healthy. If you keep away from power lines and keep your stress levels down you should recover within 2 months." "2 MONTHS!" Joe yelled. "WHY SO LONG?!" because the fact that you can see that girl in there means that you are Psi sensitive. She is a Psicon and she is clocking herself from every one that doesn't already know shes here. Psi sensitive people can still see them however.

You can undergo a procedure to keep your psi sight, but it's not without risks. All psi abilities carry the risk of mental instability. But if you keep it you may develop psiconicly. I only now all this because Katie did some sort of information transfer straight into my brain."

"I'll… have to think about it. How long do I have to decide?" Joe asked, barely audibly. "I can't say for sure but I'd say three days. The electric shock awakened your psiconic potential. The recovery process may put it to sleep again, maybe permanently." "thank you doc. I'm going to get some rest. Can you wake me up when Chase is ready to go?"

"Ok so let me get this straight. Your name is Katie Brigan. You are a psiconic solider. You where using that, scratch that, MY old Game Master unit as a memory backup for your mind, and last but not least my body is now conducting electricity from the blast? I have to ask, WHAT THE SAM HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU RELIZE THAT I AM JUST A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT?"

Chase was in a flurry of rage, confusion and Curses. "Please calm down. I didn't mean to cause any harm. It's just that there are only 14 materials that conduct mental energy: Silicon, Platinum, Titanium, Cobalt, tungsten, ura-" "SO WHAT?!" Chase interrupted. "So if a psicon doesn't have a backup and a psi power overwhelms him or her, they die as a person. Leaving a soulless corpse to rot for eternity." Katie finished sadly. "Oh I see… Wait a minute! Are you saying that if I use a power I don't know I have and can't handle, I'm screwed like the middle class?" chase ask, looking very alarmed. "Afraid so kid." Katie replied, looking thoughtfully around the room. "Oh that's just brilliant! JUST F-" "I can help you though, if you let me." Katie said almost seductively. "What do you mean?" Chase painfully asked trying to stand.

Katie didn't get a chance to answer as Joe burst into the room, a dark look on his face. "I just heard on the sat-a-link that 2 shivan bombers are raiding Gierova's south highway. We got to find a shelter." "Why?" Katie asked confusion clearly visible. The two humans stared at her for a few seconds. "Oh I get it. You think the bombers will blowup the car. Don't worry. I'll take care of the bombs you just drive us back to wherever Chase lives. "and if you can't?" Joe asked, staring at her like she had just told them, that she was god. "I said don't worry! Besides, Chase will be helping me." She grinned slyly. "I will?" gulped Chase.


	5. Enter Psiconics

Chapter 5

The four passenger 2032, 450hp, custom built, vintage corvette with jungle camo print paint job, roared down the road, dodging bombs left and right. Joe looked half terrified, half insane as he wheeled the convertible around craters left by the bombers first pass down what was in Joe's mind at least, "The Highway To Hell."

Katie and Chase both crouched in the back seat swiveling their heads back and forth looking for the bombers or there payload in the near pitch black sky. "Look up ahead," Chase shouted over the engine "theres some spotter trunks setup." "Good. It should make your job easier." Katie yelled back "you keep saying me and my job. I don't know crap about psiconics you know." Katie looked straight at Chase and said "that's why I'm giving you your first two lessons." "WHAT?! NOW?!" "Yes now. Ok your First lesson, Psi sight.

This one is simple. Just close your eyes. Good, now concentrate on the inside of your eyelids. Picture them transparent. Now the outside. Picture them transparent." Katie voice seemed to flow over Chase like a soothing stream. "Hey, Katie what are those red spots?" Chase muttered blissfully "Those are the bombs. Green auras indicate positive intent or affinity. Red or orange auras are negative. Blue means psi affinity. Now, Concentrate on one of them." "Is glowing." "That means your Psiconic field of influence has touched the item. Lesson 2 Picture a giant version of your hand grabbing the front of the bomb." Katie said with a slight note of pain or struggle. BOOM! The bomb detonated in mid-air a mere seven feet above their heads. Joe swerved hard to avoid the debris causing Katie to lose her balance. As she fell her arm caught on something. She quickly pulled herself back inside before clasping on the seat.

"You all right back there?" Joe said as he turned onto the off ramp and switching the car to maximum traction. "I think she's out cold." Chase called back. "Give me the GPS." As Joe leaned over to open the glove box, the car hit a crater, jerking his attention back to the road. "Wait a minute just use that psi stuff to open the box and get it yourself." Chase focused on the handle watching it start to glow. He projected a hand grabbing the handle. Reluctantly it gave way. He immediately moved his attention to the GPS. Grabbing it with his mind. Slowly he moved it closer and closer until. "Got it!" Chase proceeded to type something in to the device. "Joe. Follow this path. It is the most open area." Chase said as he closed his eyes. Joe brought the car into a slow weave, back and forth ready to dodge and more debris.

Chase found himself detonating the bombs farther and farther away. Feeling confident he tried grabbing hold of one of the bombers fuel line. He choked it as he felt, sweat dripped down his face and fatiuge run through him, as the psiconic strain slowly puled him down. Then there was only black and adistent, boom.


End file.
